Love Sucks: A Tale of Love and Loss
by The Reckless and The Brave
Summary: EXCERPT: "I can't stay away from you anymore. It's just too hard," he said, leaning into me. I hesitated, unsure of what to say. After thinking about it for a brief moment, I said, wanting him more than I ever had, "Then don't."
1. AN

Hello my beautiful readers! Long time no write! Yeah that sounded lame...

Anywho, how's it going? Sorry I just up and left in the middle of all of my stories. I apologize. I just got overwhelmed with school work, choir and just the overall excitement of starting high school last year. Had it not been for a friend of mine updating a few of her stories, I probably would have never returned to this site, so thank you person. You know who you are :)

Back to my stories. I've decided to go through all three of them and completely revamp them! _"Why?"_you may ask. Oh I'll tell ya! I reread them and to be quite honest, I'm far from happy with the direction each of them were going. Plus I made plenty of grammatical mistakes (and I overused the F word. Majorly. What can I say, I was a rebellious catholic school kid :P ) I have brand new ideas for my stories that I can't wait to share with you all! But until then, enjoy reading through the crappy old chapters produced by a rebellious, sexually frustrated, all-around weirdo fourteen year old me. Lol. But seriously man, go back and read my stories as they are now if you would like and then make sure to come back and see how my writing has matured when I update them :)

Pip pip, cheerio, tata, peace out.

-The Reckless and The Brave aka Maria


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: My name's Maria and this is my vampire fanfic (obviously). I hope you like it! Oh yeah, and don't be lazy, REVIEW PLEASE! It's not that hard to click that little button at the bottom of the page and type a few words! Please please please PLEEEEEEEEASE? I'll give you a virtual cookie if you review :D But I'll only give you the cookie if you ask :P_

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

I hate stories that start with 'Once upon a time' so this one most certainly will not.

My name is Annabeth Martin. I am and will be sixteen until the end of time. About a year ago, I was changed from a human into a vampire. Right now, I'm standing on the white, marble balcony overlooking the beach. As I gaze into the distance, I see a young couple kissing. I instantly remember when he kissed me.

Before I was turned into a vampire, I was dating a guy named Braxton Schulte. At the time, he and my best friend at the time, Jack Schulte (they're fraternal twins), were living with me and yes, I was (and still am) living with my mom (which can be hard when you're a vampire). My dad left us when I was five but that's a totally different story. Jack and Braxton's parents kicked them out the day they turned eighteen. They had nowhere to live so my mom said they could live with us. Braxton was a great guy. He was the best boyfriend any girl could ever dream of until . . .

Well, I'll just start from the beginning.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a warm, summer night and I was lying in my bed trying to fall asleep but unable to even though I was very tired. All my life I have been able to sense when something bad was going to happen. That night was one of those times. I was about to get up to go to the restroom when I heard a faint scratching sound coming from the corner of my room near my closet.

"Hello?" I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

As I stared into the darkness, a grey figure appeared. It was about five feet tall and had shaggy hair. It was wearing a tee shirt and what I think were skinny jeans. I could see its torso perfectly but its thighs were a little fuzzy and I couldn't see its calves or feet at all. It seemed to be a boy but I wasn't quite sure. There was only one thing that I could think of that it could be. A ghost. I had always believed in ghosts but I had never seen one and I never thought I would actually see one. I gasped but before I could say anything, the spirit let out a terrifying laugh and opened its bright scarlet eyes. I shut my eyes and let out a shrill scream.

When I opened my eyes, the spirit had disappeared and my boyfriend, Braxton, was standing in my doorway.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking in and sitting on the end of my black and grey comforter.

"You would think I was crazy if I told you," I replied.

"I promise I won't think you're crazy," he said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Alright, well, I just saw a dude with red eyes in my room."

He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't think I was crazy!" I said, playfully throwing a pillow at him.

"Sorry, but I doubt there was a red eyed dude in here. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"No, I was awake. I've been awake for an hour."

"Do you want me to stay in here tonight?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

He climbed into my bed and wrapped his arms around me. Even in his warm, strong arms I didn't feel safe.

* * *

An hour passed without any signs of the ghost. I was almost asleep when I felt a cold breeze on my skin. Both Braxton and I quickly sat up. I looked to the corner of my room where the guy had appeared earlier to see that he had returned. I grabbed onto Braxton's arm and we both screamed. If I wasn't so terrified I would have laughed. Braxton screams like a girl.

A second later, Jack appeared in my doorway.

"What?" he said, sounding a little annoyed.

I pointed in the direction of the ghost. Once he realized that there was a floating guy with red eyes in my room, he started to scream too. The three of us ran across the hall and into Jack's room. I locked the door and sat on the end of Jack's bed realizing something important. There was a back door to this room. I jumped up to lock that door too but it was too late. The ghost had already found it and floated through it. We all screamed and ran towards the door. I quickly undid the lock, and ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time with the boys following close behind. At some point on my way down, I tripped and the boys fell on top of me. We ended up in a giant heap of tangled arms and legs at the bottom. We all scrambled to our feet and ran into the small, cramped bathroom. I pressed my back to the door, locked it, and slid to the floor, pushing my black, side sweep bangs out of my eyes.

Just when we thought we were safe, we looked up to see the ghost hovering above our heads. I got a closer look and realized the ghost was a boy that was about fourteen years old but he wasn't a normal fourteen year old boy. We all grabbed the bathroom door, ripping it off its hinges in the process, and dashed for the front door. We stumbled down the front steps, onto my lawn, and ran to the small creek located down the street from my house. The three of us jumped into the shallow water and hid under a bridge. I sat in the cool, muddy water, breathing a sigh of relief. It felt good on my sweaty skin.

After a minute, I looked up, hoping the ghost was gone but there he was. We started running again, this time into the woods. As we were running, Braxton tripped on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. The ghost effortlessly picked him up as if he weighed nothing.

"Braxton, no!" I screamed, terrified of what was to come.

"No! Anna, if you come over here he'll just kill you too!" he yelled back.

"No, Braxton, I can't just let you die!" I felt tears pricking at the edges of my vision.

"No! Anna, please just go! I don't want you to die too. I'd rather die for the girl I love than die with her."

I reluctantly started running towards where Jack was headed, tears freely pouring down my cheeks.

As I started running I heard Braxton scream, "I love you Anna!"

"I love you too," I replied through my tears, though I wasn't sure he heard me.

After running for a minute I found Jack hiding under someone's porch. He motioned for me to come under too. I wiped my tear streaked face and slowly crept into the dark spot next to Jack. We both laid down on the cold ground. I heard Braxton scream in pain. I started to cry again. I felt Jack take me into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down my arm and whispering soothing things in my ear. Once I stopped crying and all fell silent, I fell asleep in Jack's arms.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke in Jack's arms. For a moment I forgot where I was but the night's terrible memories soon flooded my mind. I started crying which woke Jack up.

"Morning," he said as he yawned.

We crawled out from under the steps and turned around to see a little girl with blond pig tails sitting on the porch.

She screamed, and then yelled, "Mooommyyyyyy! Two people just came out of the steps!"

A trampy looking woman in her early twenties, dressed in grungy clothes came out of the house. She was wearing short- shorts that were so short they looked like underwear (and they may have been underwear) and a very low cut mid drift.

She said, "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?"

We explained what happened the previous night and she invited us in and let us use her phone (although I think she thought we were crazy when we told her about being attacked by a ghost). The first person I called was my mom. She probably wondered where I was.

"Hey mom, it's Anna," I said into the receiver when she picked up.

"Annabeth Noel Martin, where are you!" she said, or, well, screamed.

I told her what happened and she said, "Poor Braxton. He was such a nice boy. You must be heartbroken. I'll see you at home."

The next person I called was Braxton and Jack's big sister Mandy.

I talked to her for a minute then gave the phone to Jack, but pretty much all he did was cry. I'd never seen him cry before then. He actually looked kinda hot except for the fact that his nose was running.

We talked with the trampy woman for a while and found out that she was 20, her name was Crystal, and she was a stripper at the night club down the street (and she was featured in one of the Girls Gone Wild videos when she was eighteen. What a lovely thing to do when you have a little kid.)

"So I had my kid, Jasmine, when I was thirteen. Her dad who was fourteen at the time left town when I was three months pregnant and I haven't seen him since. His name was Bret. He was a weird dude. He thought he was a vampire. But he was hot," Crystal said.

"Interesting . . . Alright, well we should get going. See ya," Jack said.

"Wait, before you leave, here's my number. Just call anytime you want." She took a small slip of paper out of her bra and handed it to Jack then threw him a sexy glance and me a dirty one.

Without saying anything else, we left. We started walking through the woods. We were almost to the place where Braxton had been murdered. I expected to see either police tape or the lifeless body of my boyfriend but instead all I saw was a few drops of blood. I started to cry and buried my face in my hands. I felt Jack put his arms around me, leading me towards my house.

* * *

_Please review if you like it! Or even if you hate it! Just review please! Also, check out my character pictures on my profile._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Two days later, we held a memorial service at the local Catholic Church, St. Michael's, for Braxton. I sat in a seat near the back, wearing a black, knee- length dress with matching three inch stiletto heels.

The service ended at 10:00 PM.

When I got home, I took a shower, put on a black Invader Zim tee shirt and light blue shorts, and grabbed my iPod. I turned the light off in my room, turned my iPod on, and sat in the corner of my room where the ghost had appeared. A few minutes later, I looked up to see Jack standing in my doorway.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" he said, shaking his jet black hair out of his eyes.

I started to cry for what seemed like the millionth time that week. I didn't reply to him. Instead, I buried my face in my hands and continued to cry. I felt him take me into his arms, and carry me over to my red circular chair. He sat down and held me on his lap. As I sat there crying, he put his arms around me and hugged me tightly to his bare chest as if it wasn't already awkward enough to be sitting on my best friend's lap. I was going to push his arms away but I didn't. Something just felt . . . right.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke, still on the red chair, wrapped tightly in Jack's arms. I looked at my digital clock. 6:30 AM. I didn't have to be at work until 10:00 AM so I pressed my face back into Jack's shirtless chest and went back to sleep.

* * *

What felt like hours later, I woke up again; this time lying in my bed. I rolled over to look at my digital clock to see that someone was lying beside me. They rolled over and looked directly into my eyes.

It was Braxton.

I felt like I should have been happy to see him but I was having one of those feelings that something bad was going to happen. Before I could say anything, he pulled me toward him and kissed me roughly. I tried to push him away but he had a strong grip. I was extremely terrified. I opened my eyes and he did the same. They were glowing bright red. I screamed at the top of my lungs, praying my mom, or Jack, or someone would hear me. I heard the door to my room open. I looked up to see that Jack was standing in my doorway. He ran into the room with speed of a cheetah, grabbed me, and threw me across the room and into my red chair. I ended up hitting the side of the chair instead of landing in it, which resulted in a giant bruise. He then jumped on my bed, crouching down next to Braxton, and yelled something in a foreign language that sounded like Italian but I wasn't quite sure what it was. I sat, staring in shock as Braxton turned into a gray haze and then disappeared completely.

I looked at the clock. It was 8:00 AM.

Jack walked over to where I sat and said, "Dimenticare! Addormentato!"

I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Seconds later, I awoke for the third time, on my red chair, in Jack's arms. I looked at the clock. 6:31 AM? Wait a minute, the last time I woke up, it was 8:00 AM. What just happened? I couldn't remember anything before looking at my clock and Jack yelling something at me. Was it possible that he had somehow erased my memory? Had it all been a dream? Am I going crazy? Or is it something worse?

Going back to sleep seemed like a bad idea, so I decided to take a long shower. I got undressed and stepped into the warm stream of water. As soon as the water hit my back, I winced in pain. A sharp pain shot down my back. I moved out of the way of the warm water, moved my hair out of the way and looked down my back. I had a huge bruise starting at my left shoulder blade and ending right above my butt. I traced it with my fingers. I didn't remember anything happening that would leave a mark like that.

At 9:30 AM, I left for work.

I arrived at the Taco Bell at 9:40 AM. I walked through the big glass doors and the horrid stink of cooking taco meat instantly hit me, causing me to cringe. You may think taco meat smells good but trust me, after working in a taco shop for a year, it really does not smell very appetizing at all. After shoving my purse into my tiny locker in the small employee room, I clocked in and started my shift.

"Hey Anna," said my co-worker and best friend Amy Benda.

"Hey, so what's new?" I said as I applied a fresh coat of my new red lip gloss from Ulta.

"Nothing much. Did you hear about that girl on the news?" she said as she pushed her short, chocolate brown bangs out of her face.

"What girl?"

"The one who claimed she was raped by a ghost."

"What?"

"Some slutty looking twenty year old chick named Crystal said that last night she was watching TV and a grey cloud appeared in her house and it turned into a floating person. It attacked her and raped her but before it could do anything else, her kid walked in and said 'Stay away from my mommy!' and it left."

I instantly remembered the strange occurance that had happened that morning with Braxton. "Weird," I said, trying to figure out how I could have possibly forgotten about something like that.

* * *

After what felt like eternity, my shift ended. I grabbed my purse, hopped in my car, and drove away.

When I arrived home, I unlocked the front door and walked into a dark, empty house. I could have sworn I left a light on.

"Hello," a seductive voice said.

I immediately recognized it.

Braxton.

I was having that feeling again that something bad was going to happen but for some reason, I wasn't able to turn and run. He walked forward three steps and came into view in the dim moonlight. The only thing he was wearing were light grey cut off shorts. Before either of us could say anything else, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, shut the door, and kissed me. The moment his lips touched mine, I started to feel a bit disoriented. He pushed me to the ground and held my arms above my head with one hand and ripped my red Taco Bell shirt off with the other. He kissed me at the hollow of my neck. He took a short pause to stare into my denim blue eyes and then kissed me on the lips. His kiss instantly made me give in to him completely. I felt his hand slide down my body to slip my black skinny jeans off. I knew I should have stopped him but it was like I wasn't in control of my own body. I couldn't control my own actions. His hand reached up my back and unclasped my bra strap. His hand slid down my back, grasping the top of my black thong.

It was then that I gained back control of my own body. I shoved him as hard as I could but it was no use. As soon as his lips left mine I screamed bloody murder.

I heard someone run down the stairs and yell, "Get off of her you fucking douche bag!"

It was Jack to the rescue. He pulled Braxton off of me as if he weighed nothing and pushed me out of the way. I looked down and realized I was half naked. I grabbed my clothes and ran up the stairs as fast as I could go.

I heard them yell at each other in what I thought were two different languages for about ten minutes.

"Ti bandire per tutta l'eternità!" Jack yelled and then all fell silent.

He walked up the stairs to where I was sitting and said, "Dimenticare! Addormentato!" and once again, I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_So what do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Pleez let me know._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next morning I woke up curled up on my red chair with a thin, pink blanket draped over me. I was wearing nothing but a thong. I looked at my desk to find the clothes I had on the day before. Why on earth was I half naked? I couldn't remember what had happened the night before.

I didn't have to go to work that day so my friends Amy Benda, Elise Benda (Amy's sister), Miranda Clovis, and I were going to the mall. After lying on my red chair for a few minutes, I got up and stretched which sent a sharp pain down my back from the deep bruising inflicted on my muscles the day before.

I took a quick shower and called Amy to let her know that I was ready for her to come pick me up. After putting on my favorite black tank top, a pair of dark blue distressed skinny jeans, a pair of worn out grey flip flops and grabbing my black Coach purse, I walked down the stairs to wait for Amy.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard Jack yelling at someone over the phone.

"I'm not cheating on you! I swear! We're just friends!" he yelled.

He must have been talking to his girlfriend, Julie.

"Then how come you're always with her?" she screamed back.

"Like I said, we're FRIENDS! Friends hang out! For the love of God! Calm the fuck down!"

"Whatever, we are OVER!"

"See if I give a shit! 'Cause guess what? I don't!" he said as he hung up.

I walked into the living room to find Jack sitting on the couch mumbling things to himself. My mom must have already left on her month long business trip to Chicago this morning. I didn't see her much. I still don't. I still wonder if what she's doing is business or something else . . .

"Oh, hey Anna," he said once he realized I was standing next to him.

"Hey, sorry for eavesdropping but I heard your conversation with Julie. I'm really sorry," I said.

"Don't be. It was going to end soon anyway. Julie can be sweet when she wants to be but underneath it all, all she cares about is herself."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I turned the TV on. The morning news was on.

The reporter said, "This morning, 15 year old Melony Simmons was found dead. Her parents say they woke up to find their daughter naked and dead on their living room floor. They left the room to call an ambulance but when they returned, her body was gone. All that was left was a note that read, 'Daddy's little angel has gone to the dark side. Watch out!' The note was written in red ink that is believed to be blood. Tests are being done to determine if it is indeed blood. Results will be in tonight."

I instantly remembered what had happened the night before. I knew I had to ask Jack about it.

"Hey Jack," I said nervously.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I-" I started but I was cut off by a high pitched car horn.

"There's my ride. Gotta go! I'll ask you later!" I said as I ran out the door.

"Hey Anna!" the girls said in unison as I stepped into the car, scraping my knee on a buckle on my purse.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothin'," they said.

"Did you hear about Melony?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe it. I wonder where her body is," I said

"We just heard on the radio that they found her alive, hiding in the woods."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but they said she wasn't acting like herself," Amy said as she pulled onto the highway.

Melony was one of the nicest girls at my high school. She skipped a grade so she was a year younger than us and she was picked on by the bitches and douche bags a lot. I felt sorry for her so I usually invited her to sit at our lunch table.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Amy's scream interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up to see a huge, grey pigeon flying straight for our car. Amy swerved out of the way just before it could hit us. The bird flew over to the car and landed on the edge of my window for a moment. I noticed that it had a brown mark on its neck that was shaped like a triangle . . . in the exact same place Braxton had a brown triangular birthmark . . .

The bird winked at me and flew away. The girls continued their usual babbling but I paid no attention. I couldn't stop thinking about the bird.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the mall.

"So what do you guys want to do first, go shopping or see a movie?" Amy asked.

"Movie," we said in unison.

We decided on a romantic comedy although I couldn't focus on it. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday and the bird with Braxton's birthmark. When the movie ended, we threw away our empty bags of popcorn and walked to Rue 21.

"That was a good movie. What did you guys think?" Amy asked as she looked at a pair of really cute black and white peep toe heels.

"It was ok but I liked the movie we saw last week better," Miranda said.

"I loved it. What did you think Anna? . . . Anna? ANNA?" Elise said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, it was ok," I said, picking up a tee shirt that said _'My boyfriend is a VAMPIRE!'_.

"What's wrong with you today? Ever since that bird tried to dive bomb us you've been acting weird." Amy said as she walked over to a mirror, holding a light purple, knee length sun dress up to her body.

"It's just . . . I have something on my mind. That's all," I said.

"What?" Amy asked.

I explained what had happened the day before and how the bird had the same mark as Braxton. Miranda gave me a weird look and Amy and Elise looked at each other with shocked expressions.

For a few minutes, no one spoke.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Miranda asked, breaking the silence.

"No. I know I was awake. When Braxton appeared in my room, Jack threw me into a chair to get me out of the way. I hit my back on the edge of the chair and now I have a huge bruise."

I lifted the back of my shirt up so they could see the bruise. When I turned around, Miranda was staring in disbelief and Amy and Elise were still looking at each other with shocked expressions and they were turning white.

"Umm . . . let's get back to shopping. I saw a really cute dress that would look great on you," Amy said, sounding kind of nervous.

For the next three hours, we tried on clothes in Rue and sampled makeup at the little booths set up in the middle of the mall.

At 1:00, we took a break to get lunch. We bought a large pizza at the pizza shop next to Macy's. We sat at the table nearest to the door.

I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned around to see Jack standing near the door, trying to duck down behind a plant.

"Hey Jack. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm . . . uh . . . applying for a job . . . at . . . the . . . makeup counter . . . and . . . I thought I'd drop bye to say hi," he replied.

"Now that's a manly job," Amy said sarcastically.

"Yeah . . . um, I've gotta go. See ya!" he said as he ran out of the restaurant and turned the corner.

"That was weird," Miranda said.

Once we were done with our pizza, we walked over to Macy's and tried on more clothes. I still wasn't paying much attention to what my friends were saying. All I could think about was Jack and what I was going to say to him tonight.

At around 6:00, we left the mall. A few minutes later, we arrived at my house.

"Bye guys!" I called as I ran up onto my porch.

"Bye!" they yelled back.

I opened my front door to find Jack sitting on the faded green couch in my living room. I had to ask him about what was going on.

"Hey Anna," he said.

"Hey Jack . . . Look, we really need to talk about something," I said hesitantly.

"What?" he said as I sat next to him.

I took a deep breath and said, "What's been going on lately? I mean like how come every time I scream you're always there to help me? And how come yesterday when I woke up, it was earlier than it was the first time I woke up? And why were you hiding behind a plant today? And why did I forget about Braxton's attacks for like, an hour after I woke up? And speaking of Braxton, what's up with him? I mean, I thought he was dead! Now he's not? And why are his eyes glowing red? And when did you get so strong? You lifted Braxton up like he weighed nothing."

He sighed and said, "Have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?"

"That's not answering my questions but . . . no, I haven't."

"Trust me Anna, I'd tell you if I could but I just can't!"

"You can trust me! I swear I won't tell anyone!"

"No Anna."

"Pease?"

"No! I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because if this secret got out . . . there could be . . . consequences."

"What kind of consequences?"

"Well . . . I could die . . . and . . . so could you."

"Please just tell me! You know you can trust me!"

"Alright fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone. At all."

"I swear I won't tell!"

He took a deep breath. "Ok . . . I'm a vampire."

* * *

_What do you think so far? Please review!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears. He's a vampire? I must have heard him wrong. Although with all the weird things happening with Braxton, it didn't sound as weird as it would have to someone else.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm a vampire."

Maybe I should have bought that shirt at Rue 21 that said my boyfriend is a vampire.

For a few minutes I stared at him in shock until he said, "Now, what else do you want to know?"

"Well, first of all, why are you always around when I scream?"

"You've read the Twilight books right?"

"Yeah. And they suck."

"First of all, you're right, they do suck. Second, you know how the wolves imprint with people? Well, we do the same thing, only it's a little bit different. In Twilight, the wolves have to search for the person they're imprinted with. We just know immediately who they are and where they are. It's like we have radar leading us to them. When I was 16, I lived in Florida. One day when I was on the beach, a girl attacked me and turned me into a vampire. Immediately, I knew where you were and after using some mind control on my parents, we moved here, to Charlotte, North Carolina. We also know where you are every second of the day. That's how I'm able to always be there."

"Since when do you read Twilight?" I asked, smiling.

"Julie forced me to read it and I didn't like it. I mean it was alright I guess but I found it quite pointless."

"Yeah, it is stupid and pointless, but if you had to pick, which team would you be, Ed or Jake?"

"Jake. There's no way I'd be for the glittering fag," he replied, smiling.

"Good boy."

"I know."

"Why were you following me today?" I asked in a more serious tone.

"After you were attacked by Braxton twice, I decided it wouldn't be smart to leave you alone. Sometime, you may be too far from me for me to get there in time to get rid of Braxton before he could hurt you. I'm afraid that he would get you pregnant with one of . . . them . . . or worse."

"Who's _'them'_?"

"_'They_' are phampires."

"What are phampires?"

"Evil, vampire ghosts. They're pretty much the same as us only they don't suck blood . . . they suck souls. They can either pull the soul out of the body, turning it into one of them or they can just suck the soul out of the body, killing the person, and strengthening themselves. Also, when a vampire is killed or somehow dies, he or she turns into a phamp."

"What do they do with the body?"

"No one really knows what happens to the body. All we know is the body just disappears once the phampire venom enters it. Then the soul is turned into a phamp and left there for a while until the venom has totally sunk in."

"Why did I wake up before everything happened, after it happened? And why do I keep forgetting Braxton's attacks for a while after I wake up?"

"The reason you woke up before everything happened is after you fell asleep, I cast a spell that turned back time to before everything happened. You keep forgetting because, well, you know how I shouted those two Italian words at you before you fell asleep?"

"Yeah." So he was speaking in Italian.

"Well, dimenticare means forget and addormentato means asleep."

"But why do I remember what happened after a while?"

"For some reason, our spells only last temporarily on you. This has never happened before. Our magic usually works on all humans, but not you."

Of course, I would be that one weird girl that it doesn't work on.

"So, Braxton's one of those phampire things?"

"Yes, and he wants you to become one too."

"Why?"

"Because, the leaders of the phampires, the Phampire High Council, told him they wanted you to be one of them. They think since our spells won't work on you, you might have a special gift if you were turned phampire."

"Like in Twilight how the vampires have special gifts?"

"Sort of. But with us, things like spells not working on you could turn out to be a totally different thing when you're a vampire or phampire. For example, when I was a human I was always able to guess what my friends were going to do on the weekends. So you'd think I'd be a psychic, right? Well, it turns out that I can read minds."

I tried to remember if I had ever thought anything embarrassing in front of him.

"Yes, you have," he said, laughing.

I blushed and said, "How did they know that the spells won't work on me?"

"They know where all of the vamps and phamps are in the world. They know when one casts a spell. When I was 17, I tried to cast a spell on you to make you fall in love with me but it only worked for a few minutes. They knew, and they've been trying to get you ever since."

"Wow," was all I could think of to say.

"Are you afraid of me now?"

I hesitated. "No."

"Good."

I turned my attention to the TV. The nightly news was on. They were back on the story about Melissa.

"The results are in and the red ink on the note is Melony's blood. This afternoon, Melony was found hiding in the woods. She returned home but her parents say she was acting strange and her eyes started to glow red. She ran away from home and is now on the loose. If you see her, please call 555-2424."

"Wait a minute, is Melony a phampire now?" I thought aloud.

"Yes, she is. The leaders of the vampires, the Vampire High Council, think Braxton is creating an army of phampires to capture you and turn you into one. I can only think of one possible way to keep them away from you . . . but you probably don't want to . . ."

"Don't want to what?"

"Well, the only thing I can think of is to . . . to turn you into a vampire too. Phampires don't like being around us. We still can't figure out what it is about us that they don't like."

"You . . . want to . . . turn me . . . into . . . a . . . vampire?"

"Yes. It's the only thing I can think of that would keep you safe."

"Okay. I'll do it."

"You're sure about this?"

I took a short pause and said, "Yes."

"Okay. Are you sure you want to do it here and now?"

"Uhh . . . can we do it in my room?"

"Sure. You're positive you want to do this?"

I sighed and said, "Yes."

We walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I unlocked my door and walked in with him following me. I turned off the light, shut the door, and turned around to find Jack already waiting for me on my chair. I sat on his lap and shut my eyes tightly.

"This is going to hurt, just a little," he whispered in my ear.

I sat in silence waiting for him to bite me. I felt his hand on the back of my neck, moving my long, black, wavy hair out of the way. He gently kissed my neck, and then he bit me. At first it hurt like hell, but after a few minutes, it felt good. He sucked my blood for about ten minutes then whispered in my ear, "Addormentato," and I instantly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Review and you'll be my best friend forever!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I awoke, lying on something really hard, my body curled up in an uncomfortable position, with my face pressed into something itchy. I pushed myself up by my elbows to find that I had been lying face down in grass. It was still night time. The moon was illuminating the dark night and surrounding fog.

_Where am I?_ I thought.

I looked around, seeing row after row of large rounded stones and realized I was in a graveyard. I HATE graveyards! I've been too terrified to enter one since I was a little kid. Just the thought of all those dead people creeped me out.

I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked down to find out that I was no longer wearing the tee shirt and jeans I fell asleep in. I was now wearing a gorgeous white dress. It had a big satin bow tied right under my boobs, a V neck, and a flowy, poofy skirt, made completely of layers and layers of silk and soft tulle that ended right above my knees. The skirt was covered in silver sequins of all different sizes. My shoes were glittery, silver, 4 inch stiletto heels. It was the outfit I had worn to Braxton's senior prom, the night before he was turned into a phampire. I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly and I turned around to come face to face with the fourteen year old boy who turned Braxton into a phampire. Only now, he was a normal human. I screamed and ran.

I ducked down behind a large gravestone. Just when I thought I had gotten rid of him, he came up behind me and grabbed me. I attempted to scream but he put his hand over my mouth, muffling the sound.

"You need to listen to me, ok? You have to hide Jack!" He whispered, sounding scared and at a loss for breath.

"I'm not doing anything you ask me to do!" I yelled as soon as he let go of my mouth.

"Jack is in great danger! Braxton is trying to turn him into a phampire and brainwash him into helping to get you to become a phamp! You're imprinted with him so you know where he is at all times! So go find Jack and hide him! Quick! Before Braxton gets to him!"

"Yeah, right!" I said, breaking free of his arms, ripping my stilettos off, and running as far from him as possible. I didn't know where I was going but I was getting away from there. I knew where Jack was. According to my imprint radar he was . . . right across the cemetery. I started running towards him but I heard a scream of pain that sounded eerily familiar and suddenly, I couldn't feel him anymore. I ran faster toward where he last was. I found Jack lying on the ground, his body writhing in pain, with Braxton standing next to him.

"Jack, what happened," I said, panic visible in my voice.

"He's helping me," Braxton said with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Go to hell you bastard!" I screamed at him.

"I've been there already. Not a great place," he said in his annoyingly cocky voice.

He walked towards me. I should have run, but I couldn't. I wasn't going to just leave Jack there. Suddenly, Jack got up, walked over to me, and bit me. I shut my eyes and screamed.

* * *

"Anna! Anna, what's wrong? Anna!" I heard someone yelling.

When I opened my eyes, I was looking directly at Jack's face. We were in my bedroom. I was sitting on my red chair and Jack was kneeling on the floor in front of me, his hands on my shoulders, with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong? You've been screaming for like 10 minutes now," he said.

"Bad dream," I said between breaths. I was hyperventilating and my heart was beating at an unnaturally fast rate. The dream felt so vivid and real. Was it really just a dream? It felt like no dream I had ever had before. It felt so real!

"You sure you're alright?" he asked as my breathing and heart rate began to slow to a more natural pace.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"Ok, well, I've gotta go to work. I wasn't kidding when I said I was getting a job at the makeup counter," he said, smiling.

I smiled and said, "Okay, see you later."

He bent over and gently kissed me on the lips. I rubbed my eyes as he stood up and left the room. After checking my phone, I stood up, yawned, and stretched. When I stretched, I realized that the bruise on my back no longer hurt. I looked down the back of my shirt to see that the bruise was gone completely, without any sign that it was ever there. I walked across the hall to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, half expecting to see myself totally transformed into one of the beautiful creatures from the Twilight saga and other vampire books, but what I saw instead was my unchanged round, childish face, my big, denim blue eyes, my round, rosy cheeks, my small button nose, and my full, light pink lips. I sighed and got ready for work.

* * *

After work, I came home to find Jack sitting on the couch, wearing a bright pink tee shirt with the name of one of the makeup counters in the mall on it. I giggled and sat down next to him.

"Hey Anna," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey. How was your day at the makeup counter?"

"Great . . . until an old lady accidentally sprayed perfume in my eyes. I still smell like flowers."

I smiled and turned my gaze towards him. Our eyes met and he kissed me. I felt him tangle his fingers in my hair. It felt amazing! I couldn't even describe how good his kiss felt. I grabbed at the hem of my shirt and started to pull it off, but he gently pushed me away.

"I may be a vampire but I'm still Catholic," he said, blushing and unable to look me in the eye.

"Oh . . . yeah," I said, sounding stupid and a little embarrassed.

I felt too awkward to stay downstairs with Jack, so I went upstairs, to my bedroom. I slipped out of my Taco Bell uniform and put on a black tank top and Happy Bunny sweat pants. I turned my iPod on shuffle, plugged it into my speakers, turned the light off, and lay down on my bed. The song _'My Immortal' _by Evanescence came on. The calming, soft sound put me to sleep.

As I dozed off, I started to picture a ballroom in my dream but it ended quickly because I was awoken by the sound of _'That's What You Get'_ by Paramore. I turned off my iPod and went to sleep.

* * *

Soon after, I awoke, once again wearing my prom dress. Great.

* * *

_Please review! _


	7. AN 2

Please go to chapter 1 for am important message (if you haven't already seen it.)


End file.
